Kill the truth
by 5writer
Summary: After Alanah Myers got her medical examiner certification, she moved to Hawaii as she was offered a job where she'll be working for the Hawaii Police Department. But as she settles in she starts to notice weird things happening, that could very well put her in more danger than she realizes.
1. Chapter 1

_Honolulu, Hawaii, September 15th 2016_

Alanah Myers huffed as she put down what seemed to be the hundredth box. This moving day was beyond exhausting, and she silently cursed at herself for bringing that much stuff. Seriously who needed that much clothes. She had maybe overpacked a little too much. It was her first time really moving away, so she had been quite overwhelmed when it came to packing.

And as it wasn't in her habit to do things halfway, she hadn't just moved a few miles away, no she decided to move to Hawaii. But when the post of the medical examiner for the Hawaii Police Department had been offered to her, she would have been out of her mind to not accept it. So here she was, weeping the sweat from her forehead, while standing in the middle of her box-stuffed living room. She had wanted to save a few bucks so she had decided against hiring a moving company, only choosing to have her stuff delivered at her new place.

She was sure that she was going to regret that decision, when she would be sore the next morning. She was thankful that she was expected at work only in a few days, it would allow her to start unpacking that huge mess and settle in her new place.

The apartment was not very spacious, but it was enough for her. When she had been researching apartments, she had fallen in love with the small but cozy apartment, where she could already see herself. And the renewed kitchen furnished with shining appliances had been a deal maker. She couldn't wait to start cooking and baking in that kitchen.

Its localisation was also a huge plus, she was close to her new workplace, and only a couple minutes from the beach. The downtown was not very far either. She could very well managed without a car for the time being : she would be fine walking or even biking to go wherever she needed. And if it wasn't enough she could always take the bus.

_Okay, here goes nothing…_ She muttered as she looked around her place, surrounded in complete mess.

With her phone blasting motivational music, a vain attempt to keep her awake and energized after the hours spent on the plane, she darted out towards the pile of boxes titled _kitchen stuff__**. **_She quickly started to sort things out, and organized her new kitchen. She wanted to get things down as soon as possible, she couldn't wait to be all settled and start making the place feel like home.

For the rest of the day and until she was practically falling from exhaustion, she wiped and cleaned the place down, she unpacked, sorted things out and organized. It took her hours and she wasn't even halfway done. She still needed to unpack her clothes and organize her bathroom a bit more.

Deciding that she was done for the night, she curled up on her couch and enjoyed the calm surrounding her. She looked around the place in appreciation, the place already felt like home. Her eyes settled on the picture frames laying on the coffee table, she still needed to get them hang up on the walls, but she needed to go pick up some nail at the store. Her eyes went from her mother's face to her grandmother's, all smiling brightly for her twentieth birthday, a couple years ago.

Picking up her phone, she finally took the time to check her notifications. She saw that she had some messages from friends wishing her luck on her new adventures. She cracked up once she saw the messages from her closest friend, Hailey, insulting her once again for leaving her and telling her that she better introduce her to some sexy surfer when she would come to visit.

(...)

Alanah was awake the next morning, before the sun had even come up, rushing around her apartment and swearing when she couldn't seem to get her hands on her swimsuits, they were nowhere in sight. She finally gave up after an hour spent looking for them, she hadn't the patience to open up all the boxes stacked in her bedroom, she should have labelled them more precisely.

She couldn't wait any longer to go to the beach, and sink her feet in the warm water of the ocean, taking a quick swim would have to wait. She grabbed her keys and her bag, slipped on some sandals, and rushed through the door. She was in such a hurry to go watch her first sunrise on the island.

She took her time and walked slowly down the road in the direction of Waikiki Beach, taking in every little detail of her surroundings. She was in awe of everything about the island. She was as excited as a little girl about it all. She had agreed a couple months ago to the position she was offered, mainly because it was a once in a lifetime proposition, especially for a barely out of school graduate. Yet she still didn't know where all of this would lead here, she wasn't even sure for how long she was there.

So she made it her mission to enjoy her stay to the best of her ability, and not miss a single thing. She wasn't too fond of regrets, she tried to avoid them at all cost. And her she was nearing the cool sand, still fresh from the early hours. She couldn't help the sigh of pleasure that left her lips once she pressed her feet in it, her toes barely touching the water. She dropped to the ground, and settled comfortably to watch the sunrise.

After having taken her time to watch a sunrise, not forgetting to take pictures to send to her grandma, who had ordered her to do so right before she left, she made her way to the HPD headquarters.

_Hi, I'm Dr Alanah Myers, I've been hired to replace Dr Hammerson. I was told to come here to fill some paperwork._ She introduced herself at the cop manning the front desk.

_Welcome on the island, Dr Myers, the person in charge of the paperwork is in the office 008, it's right down the hall and to your right._ The cop informed her.

Saying a quick thank you and made her way to the designated office, where she was met by a nice lady who didn't conceal her enchantment at finally seeing Dr Hammerson go in retirement. Apparently the man was not known for his ability to hand in paperwork in time.

So, when she told her where she could find Dr Hammerson's office, she could feel her stomach in a knot, from the anticipation. Nevertheless, she knocked with confidence on the door of his office, and walked in after hearing him grunt as a response.

_Hi, you must be Dr Bart Hammerson, it's very nice to meet you! I'm Dr Alanah Myers._ She introduced herself.

Dr Hammerson merely even looked up at her, and grunted as a response, before going back to his papers.

_Okaaay then._ Alanah trailed off, she didn't know what she was supposed to do. _I just wanted to come introduced myself before we had to work together. I wanted to thank you for agreeing to show me everything I'll need to know._ She told him.

_A kindergartener…_ Dr Hammerson scoffed meanly. _There really are replacing me with a kindergartener… What were they thinking .. a child seriously…_

She plastered a huge smile on her face to keep her growing anger at bay.

_Are you even old enough to drink?_ He mocked her.

_Well, you'll be pleased to know that I am. Thank you for your concern though_. She fired back her response, smiling brightly through her clenched teeth. _I guess I'll see you on Monday. It was really nice to meet you…_ She told him before leaving the room in a haste.

_What a charming old man._ She murmured to herself on her way out, already frustrated to know that she was supposed to support him for at least six more weeks.

(...)

On Monday, Alanah was more than ready to start the day off. She had too much energy for her first day, to only be sitting down on a chair, watching Dr Hammerson eat his breakfast. He still had not told her a word since she had arrived this morning. So she had sat at the empty desk and had organized her stuff. Her white coat, labelled with her name was draped on her chair, only waiting to be worn.

As she was starting to fall asleep from boredom, she was startled by the ringing of the phone sitting on her colleague's desk. She watched as he slowly picked it up and answered. Without saying anything he took his stuff and left the office. He barely even stopped to murmure that they had a case, which pushed her to quickly follow after him.

Once at the scene, she was quite overwhelmed by all that was happening at once, cops were rushing around, left and right. And she was only left the responsibility to hold the forensics kit and follow Dr Hammerson silently. So she patiently did what was expected of her to do, she stood near by and watched him carefully do his work. She was determined to at least learn something.`

As Dr Hammerson was examining the body laying on the floor, she saw another medical examiner walk in their direction. Once at their level he quickly greeted Dr Hammerson, coldly if you ask her, and then looked at the 'medical examiner' inscription written on her shirt.

_I have never seen you before today, so I suppose that you are a new addition to the HPD._ He wondered.

_You would guess correctly, I'm Dr Alanah Myers, I'm going to replace Dr Hammerson._ She informed him.

_Oh!_ He said in surprise._ I didn't know you were retiring Bart. I'm Dr Max Bergman, I'm the medical examiner for the Hawaii five-0, it's very nice to meet you._ He shook her hand, smiling warmly at her.

_Be right back_. Dr Hammerson grunted before slipping away out of her sight. She was quite taken aback by his behavior.

_He's a charming man, isn't he?_ Max laughed.

_Oh, he has been a real charm so far._ She joked, sensing that Max may despised him as much as she did.

_Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I'm really glad that they are given this job to a female peer, especially a young female. You must have made quite the impression. I look forward to working with you._ He told her.

_Same goes for me, Max._ She smiled back.

_Max, what do we have here?_ A brown-haired guy asked as he came towards them, a police badge attached to his belt. She saw the surprise on his face when he noticed her presence. _Oh, sorry._ He quickly apologized.

_Commander McGarrett, this is Dr Alanah Myers, she will take Dr Hammerson's position after his retirement._

_Nice to meet you, Dr Myers._ He smiled at her as other officers joined them, and she swore she could feel herself blush, 'well it surely is nice to meet you' she thought and quickly cursed at herself for it, she really needed to put some filters on her thoughts.

_Well, Dr Myers, let me introduce you to some of the members of the Five-0 task-force. This is Lieutenant Kelly, Officer Kalakaua and Commander McGarrett, which you just met._ Max warmly introduced her while pointing out each people to her, who she shook hands with.

_So nice of you to introduce me Max._ The blond cop remarked ironically.

_A pleasure as always Detective Williams._ Max responded in the same tone, making the other members chuckle as Detective Williams swore through his teeth.

_Welcome on the island Dr Myers._ Lieutenant Kelly stepped up breaking the death stare Max and Lt. Williams were exchanging.

_Mahalo Lieutenant Kelly,_ she responded grateful for the warm welcome she was receiving, nothing to compare to the one she had from Dr Hammerson. _I hope I said that right._ She grimaced laughing.

_You did, don't worry._ He assured her.

_I hope our island will treat you well, Dr Myers._ Commander McGarrett told her.

_Oh I have no doubt about that, I have been loving it so far!_ She answered.

_Dr Myers!_ Dr Hammerson shouted from where he was standing apparently ready to leave if she was to deduct something from his posture.

_Well, I guess that's my cue… Nice to have met all of you_. She quickly excused herself, before leaving in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

_Honolulu, Hawaii, September 22nd, 2014_

The journey back to the office was spent in an awfully heavy silence. She had tried to ask a few questions at first, mainly wanting to know basic steps on how to interact on a crime scene, how to know not to interfere with the work of the crime lab. It was different from all she had ever learned in class, there was no margin of error possible here, not when dealing with a real crime. Her main worry was to mess up some evidence, she knew that the responsibility there was high, so she was afraid to screw things up.

But the old man was not prone to answer any of her questions or even talk to her, to say the least. She had started to wonder if he had earring problems, but she had come to another conclusion not long after that. His only problem was that he was a dick.

Once they arrived back at the office, she kept close to Dr. Hammerson, following him silently. She was starting to become used to the silence, so used that when he spoke to her she almost jumped out of her skin, not expecting it at all.

_"You!"_ Dr. Hammerson barked, still his joyful self, pointing his finger at her. Nice to notice he remembers my name, she thought sarcastically.

_"Me?"_ She asked unsure, what had she done to anger him this time.

But apparently, he had exhausted his quotas of words to her for the night, because instead of answering her as any normal person would do, he looked her right in the eyes, and then snapped his fingers. No joke there, he snapped his fingers impatiently in her face. Her mouth dropped open in shock. It took her a lot of effort to shut it close and refrain herself from spluttering insults.

_"What?"_ She snapped her fingers mimicking him. "_WHAT?"_ She snapped when he didn't stop, clenching her fist to keep her anger at bay, well trying to…

_"Quick!"_ He snapped again._ "Disappear!" _He barked his order as if he was talking to a dog.

_"But… but we didn't even conduct the autopsy… I still have a few hours before my shift is over… I don't understand."_ She was so confused she forgot her anger for a moment, completely at loss for words.

_"It's a job for a grown-up._ _Now, get lost!"_ He talked to her loudly, carefully saying each syllable, like she was deaf or dumb.

She didn't even have time to react before he left the office, surely on his way to do the autopsy, or apparently what he called the « grown-up job ».

_"Argh! That bastard!"_ She grunted through her teeth. Grabbing her stuff, she quickly walked out of the office before going after Bart Hammerson to give him a piece of her mind. She repeated to herself « thinking before acting », her newfound mantra, as she crossed the entry hallway. She needed to come up with a new plan to get the old man to start liking her or well at least make it more bearable. Because if this situation lingered, she would not learn anything useful for when Dr. Hammerson will finally take his retirement, which should be in a short few weeks. Time was ticking by, she needed to react.

Getting on her bike ready to leave, she smiled from ear to ear when she found exactly what her plan would be. Now she just needed to make a stop to the grocery shop first.

[...]

Juggling the bags of grocery in her arms, phone lodged between her cheek and shoulder she opened the door to her apartment one hour later.

_"Nonna, I just came home, I'll call you back later, alright?"_ She ended her conversation with her grandmother who had called her a few minutes earlier to check up on her, as she did every day since Alanah had moved to Hawaii. "_Ti amo, baci."_ She ended the call, heart lighter than when she left work.

Sorting out her grocery, she quickly put away everything only leaving behind the product necessary to bake some cookies. She was going to bake the old man the best cookies he had ever eaten. Maybe it would sweeten him in the hope he would at least tolerate her in the future.

Kneading the cookie dough with force, she let her frustration slowly fade away. She needed to make things work, and if not then she needed to be patient. She hadn't moved all the way to Hawaii for that job just to give up in front of a grumpy old man. Alanah wished that there had been a position near her grandma, back in Oregon. But that opportunity in Hawaii was something she couldn't even have wished for. Having only gotten her license she couldn't have got a better position.

The following morning, fresh and ready to kick off the day, she entered the medical examiners' building with confidence in her steps. The homemade cookies were secured in a container in a shopping bag resting on her shoulders.

_"Good morning Dr. Hammerson."_ She greeted once in the office, and surprisingly - note the sarcasm- did not get an answer. "_I know we didn't get started on the best terms, and I want to apologize if I've contributed in any way to that. I really hope to clear the air so we can work better together."_ She rushed her speech, practiced one too many times in front of her mirror last night before her nerves got the best of her.

The silence that met her was unnerving as much as the cold glare of Dr. Hammerson. Stupidly handing out the container of cookies to him, he raised his eyebrows in question.

_"I made you some cookies. I didn't know if you were allergic to anything so those are just plain chocolate ones."_ She shrugged her shoulders, all her confidence thrown out of the way. "_Yeah.. so I'm just going to let them here."_ She put them on his desk seeing as he made no move to collect them.

_"Come, I have something for you to do."_ He gestured for her to follow him to the examination tables.

Her mouth dropped in shock, she couldn't possibly believe it had worked. She wanted to jump around and make a little happy dance but she refrained, quickly following after him before he changed his mind.

_"Really?"_ She couldn't believe it. She watched with curiosity as he walked around the room. Stopping in front of the countertop near one of the sink, he gestured for her to come closer.

_"There you go."_ He said while pushing a metal tray with all kinds of medical tools used to conduct an autopsy, all stained with blood. _You do the cleaning from now on._ He simply stated before retreating.

_"Now, what do I do? Well, I guess I better do the cleaning…"_ She whispered to herself. Getting to work, she mentally added misogynist to the list of qualities of Dr. Hammerson.

[...]

_"You baked him cookies, even though he was awful to you?"_ Her grandma asked her, later on, that day as she was taking her lunch break.

_"Well, I tried to get him to like me, I was desperate… You always said that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach… I tried, okay?"_

_"Oh mio caro, I'm sorry I did say that, but only if you want that man to end up in your bed!"_ Her grandma was laughing her ass off behind the phone.

_"What? Nonnaaa, I'm going to puke."_ She exclaimed. "_Stop laughing!_"She had to refrain herself from laughing too.

_"Well, as fun as it was talking to you, I need to get back to work. I'm sure there's plenty of cleaning left for me to do."_

The rest of the day went by very, very slowly. She had done some more cleaning and had read some of the latest files she had found lying around the office to keep her occupied. As they neared the end of their shift, Dr. Hammerson didn't wait around before leaving in a rush, the cookies completely forgotten behind.

Sighing she collected her stuff, more than ready to go back home and end the day. Picking up the container of cookies, she switched off the computers, turned off the light, and made sure everything was in order before closing the door.

As Max was making his way back from the Five-0 headquarters, he saw Alanah Myers making her way across the corridors. She seemed lost in her minds and he wondered how the past few days had been going on for her. He had not had the chance to see her around since that last time on the crime scene.

_"Good afternoon Dr. Myers."_ He greeted her warmly.

Alanah looked up to see Dr. Bergman walking in her direction. She had not seen the man again since they had been introduced a few days ago. She knew his office was only a few doors from hers but it seemed that the man was way busier than Dr. Hammerson - which wasn't shocking.

_"Afternoon, Dr. Bergman."_ She responded as he stopped to her level. "_Are you interested in some cookies?"_ She asked him showing him the box in her arms.

_"With pleasure. I was actually considering taking a small break, would you like to join me?"_

_"That would be nice, thank you."_ Max guided them both to his office where they seated around his desk, opening the box of cookies and digging in while maintaining small talks.

_"So, how has it been working with Dr. Hammerson?"_

_"Well, it could have been better. I don't think he has that much respect for me, so he's not really interested in teaching me anything."_ Max sighed deeply, pushing his glasses up his nose, he slightly turned in his seat to face her completely.

_"Dr. Myers, I need to come clean to you. I don't know if you're aware, but I'm actually the Chief Medical Examiner of both the HPD and the Five-0 department."_ He marked a small pause, thinking his next words carefully. "_I knew of you long before we were introduced, I was the very one to pick you for the job. As the Chief Medical Examiner, I had to review and approve of any applications, before the person could be hired. Everything I did say to you about being glad a young female got the job, I meant it."_

_"I'm sorry, but I'm at loss here. The first time we met you didn't even seem aware he was retiring."_ The confusion was written all over her face.

_"My apologies, sincerely. Dr. Hammerson and I have never been on good terms, he was here long before me, and never tolerated me, even more, when I was promoted. I didn't want him to have any reason to be mean to you. Which I had absolutely no doubt he would have been if he had known I was the one to choose you, so I pretended."_ Max winced._ "I now see that it didn't really change much… I hope you can accept my sincere apologies, Dr. Myers."_

_"You can call me Lana",_ she simply answered smiling. It was her way to tell him there was no need for all those apologies.

_"In that case, you can call me Max."_ Brushing off the cookies crumples he had on his pants he stood up. "_I know your day is over, but would you like to assist me with my ongoing autopsy?"_ He offered.

_"Absolutely."_ She grinned, no way was she missing this chance.

As they proceeded with the autopsy they kept the small talks going.

_"I must say that the grades you scored while in school earned you my complete admiration. I had never seen someone scored the perfect score for their final exam and every other exam…"_ Max looked up from the body between them to catch Lana's eyes.

_"Well, I guess I get to thank my photographic memory for that."_ She shrugged not conformable with the subject.

_Impressive._ He smiled. "_You'll be a great asset to the Hawaiian police."_ He nodded before looking back down to the autopsy at hand.

They worked in precise synch for the following hour, conducting the autopsy, checking for evidence, sending blood and tissue for analysis. Max showed her how she was supposed to fill the digital files on the police software.

While they were cleaning up everything behind them Max asked her where she came from and if the move to Hawaii had not been too hard on her.

_"Not gonna lie it was pretty stressful. And kind of scary. I after all chose to left everything behind and move on an island where I know no one."_ She shrugged.

_"I wouldn't worry about that."_ He told her, looking her straight in the eyes to show her he meant each of his following words. "_You don't know what you're in for, trust me."_ Max was far from knowing how true his words would turn out to be as he continued: "_You just have to stick around, and the people here they'll become your **Ohana**."_


End file.
